Médecin et patient
by Tasuke
Summary: Pas de résumé. pourquoi? Parce que j'ai pas envie, tous simplement.


_OS: Médecin et patient. _

_Petite précision, les personnages sont tous à l'internat, et on leur après midi de libre, ils peuvent donc aller en ville, ou participer à des activités._

* * *

Cela faisait 6 mois que Kazemaru était partit. Après avoir digéré la nouvelle, et le moment du choc passé, ses amis avaient convenus de laisser sa place vacante.

Pendant tout ce temps l'équipe entière avait espéré qu'il revienne, et leur vœu fut exaucé.

Un jour, alors que le capitaine, Gouenji et Kidou attendait le professeur, un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleus électrique, noués en queue de cheval, entra dans la salle.

C'était effectivement l'ancien footballeur partit, mais il n'accorda aucun regard à ses anciens camarades, qui furent surpris.

Cela ne ressemblait pas au bleuté. Certes parfois il restait en retrait lors des conversations, mais il saluait toujours ses amis. Ou alors, il leurs disait pourquoi. Mais cette distance ne lui ressemblait pas.

Mais le capitaine,très lent à comprendre, ne prit pas en compte cette mise à l'écart, et fonça droit sur lui.

« Hey, Kazemaru, tu étais passé où? »

Le bleuté ne répondit pas, ce contentant de regarder par la fenêtre, le regard perdus dans le vague.

Endou, étonné de ne pas avoir reçus de réponse de sa part, essaya de le regarder dans les yeux.

Mais lorsqu'il ce posta devant son visage, il y vis un sentiment inhabituel.

Le regard du bleu était remplis de désespoir. Des larmes perlaient au coin de son œil, certaines coulant discrètement sur le coin de sa joue.

Le brun recula d'étonnement jugeant bon de le laisser tranquille.

Pendant le cour les trois garçons ne suivaient pas le cour, trop focaliser sur le changement de comportement du « nouveau ».

A la récréation ils restèrent ensemble, ce concertant sur ce sujet-ci:

"Dites vous êtes sûr que c'est bien lui?

-Oui Endou, le prof a dit son nom lors de son entrée en cours fit Kidou

-Il a tellement changé. On devrait lui demander pourquoi il est dans cet état là.

-Si il n'est pas venus nous voir, c'est qu'il avait ses raisons. Laisses le Endou. »

Après la pause ils allèrent au gymnase pour le cour de sport, et dans les vestiaires, firent une incroyable découverte.

Lorsque le bleuté enleva son T-Shirt, on pouvait y voir d'innombrables cicatrices et estafilades.

Dans son dos une cicatrice, guérison d'une blessure extrême, qui longeait ses omoplates jusqu'au bas du dos, témoignait l'importance du choc qu'il avait dût recevoir.

Les garçons, à la vue de ces blessures, écarquillèrent les yeux d'étonnement.

Il était certain pour eux que l'ancien joueur de foot avait vécus un événement tragique, qui l'avait profondément marqué.

Le garçon ne joua pas, ayant donner une dispense au professeur d'EPS.

Lorsque la fin des cours arriva, il sortit du lycée, croisa Hiroto et Midorikawa, mais fit comme les autres, les ignoras et continua son chemin.

« Il a beaucoup changé Kazemaru..

-Bah, l'ami ne fait pas le moine. Il a peut-être des tendances suicidaires qu'il nous cachait!

-Ryuuji … fit le roux en soupirant. »

Décidément le vert ne prenait jamais une discutions au sérieux.

De son côté le blond était partit en direction du parc, après l'entrainement quotidien de foot.

Il trouva alors le nouveau venus, adosser contre un arbre et recroqueviller sur lui même.

Son regard était perdus dans la vague, et cet air perdus et triste était toujours présent, comme si il ne quittait jamais son visage.

L'attaquant s'assit alors à côté de lui, ne le faisant pas réagir. Il tenta tout de même d'engager la conversation de manière anodine:

« Il est beau le coucher de soleil, hein?

L'ambré, surpris qu'il lui adresse la parole, releva la tête brusquement et le regarda avec un air étonné. Il mis un certain temps avant de parler.

" … Ne fait pas semblant je sais bien que tu ne sais pas quoi dire.

- … Oui, c'est vrai. Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre. Tu sais, on a tous été étonnés que tu soit partit. Et lorsque tu reviens tu es devenus distant avec nous. Alors on se pose quelques questions, je doit bien te l'avouer.

Le plus petit ne répondit pas tout de suite.

-C'était il y a environ 6 mois, après que les Etats Unis aient déclaré la guerre au Japon."

_**FLASH BACK**_

Ichirouta était avec ses parents et son frère, dans le jardin.

Le deux adultes partaient en vacances et leurs enfants étaient venus les saluer.

Alors qu'ils parlaient tranquillement, une explosion retentit non loin de leur maison et une forte odeur de fumée ce fit sentir. Des cris jaillirent de partout, des gens qui couraient, affolés, et s'en suivait des explosions.

Soudain, avant même que les parents ne comprirent quoi que ce soit, un missile s'écrasa dans leur maison.

Le souffle de l'explosion, et les débris de l'habitat avaient été projeté tout autour.

Lorsque la fumée ce dissipa, les deux adolescents aperçurent les corps sans vie de leurs géniteurs, transpercer de part en part de morceaux de bois et d'objets.

Ayame, l'aîné, agrippa son frère par le poignet. Celui-ci criait les noms de ses parents, en espérant que tout ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.

Alors que les deux garçons courraient, évitant les débris qui tombaient de part en part, les nombreux corps mutilés, couvert de blessures, ils ne se trouvaient plus très loin d'un abris, prévus en cas de guerre.

Encore une explosion, et le plus grand sentit la main de son frère glisser. Lorsqu'il ce retourna, il le vit à terre, inconscient. La quantité de sang qu'il perdait était assez grande pour mettre sa vie en danger, alors Ayame le prit dans ses bras et courut de toutes ses forces.

Ayant fait son service militaire, il avait acquis une grande vitesse, et arrivait à analyser les situations les plus complexes avec un calme professionnel.

Il brun était enfin arrivé. Descendant les marches de l'escalier avec une rapidité phénoménale, il priait pour qu'il y ai suffisamment de place.

Alors que la porte d'entrée de l'abri était encore ouverte, on lui dit qu'il n'y restait qu'une seule place .

Ayame, ayant encore son petit frère mourant dans les bras, le donna à une jeune femme, trente ans environ, longs cheveux noir intense en bataille, certaines mèches étant collés à cause de la sueur.

Son visage était couvert de poussière et de cendre.

« Je vous en prie, occupez vous de mon petit frère? Faites le nécessaire pour qu'il vive. Ou du moins de votre mieux. »

Et après ces paroles et adieux déchirants indirects, le condamné sortit de la salle et courut dehors, où la bataille faisait rage. Les soldats japonnais étaient arrivés et combattaient avec vélocité.

Le bleuté quant à lui, vécut un véritable enfer, alternant entre des phases de conscience et d'inconscience et lors de ces moments de lucidité il appelait son grand frère, avant de sombrer de nouveau dans la démence.

Heureusement pour lui, la femme brune était médecin. Elle fit ce qu'elle put pour le jeune garçon, ayant eu de l'admiration pour le plus grand, qui s'était sacrifié pour son jeune frère.

Elle surveillait l'enfant tout le temps, lui tenant la main lorsqu'il était endormis et paisible, ce qui n'arrivait que très rarement. Et quand il criait de douleur, elle le berçait de façon à ne pas acentuer la douleur.

Mais, lorsque 4 mois plus tard, les réfugiés apprirent que la guerre était terminée, les blessés grave, dont Kazemaru, furent transporter à l'hôpital.

On plaça l'orphelin dans un coma artificiel, d'une part pour qu'il souffre moins, et d'autre part pour trouver comment soigner ses blessures.

Un moi après, ce fut chose faites et il ce réveilla et demanda à voir son grand frère.

Le médecin n'eut pas à lui annoncer la tragique nouvelle, car son air désolé traduisait tout.

Le bleuté ne pleura presque pas, une seule et unique larme coula sur sa joue.

Il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre désormais.

Son psychologue préféra le garder, pour tenter d'amoindrir le choc dût à la perte de sa famille, voir de le faire disparaître.

Un mois plus tard il sortit donc, et si son moral ne s'était pas améliorer, ses blessures physiques elles, avaient bien guéris.

_**FIN DU FASH BACK**_

« Et après ma sortie, je suis venus ici habiter chez ma tante. »

Gouneji remarqua que pendant son récit, l'ancien joueur c'était resserré contre lui. Un besoin de réconfort instinctif.

Lorsqu'il ce rendit compte de son geste, il il ce dégagea et tourna la tête.

Le blond sourit légèrement, et le regarda, amusé.

« Tu peux rester, ça ne me dérange pas. »

En disant cela, il l'avait ramener contre lui. Le bleuté se laissa faire, ne sachant pas comment réagir, et surtout plus du tout habitué à ce genre de gestes affectifs.

Il posa alors sa tête sur les épaules de l'attaquant, et ferma les yeux.

Aucun des deux ne parlaient, savourant ce silence. Après un temps , qui leur sembla avoir duré des heures, le blond brisa cette atmosphère.

« On rentre ?

- … Oui, si tu veux »

Comme aujourd'hui, Kazemaru avait encore cette voix emplit de chagrin. Mais malgré tout, ça lui avait fait du bien de parler de tout ça avec quelqu'un, surtout de son âge.

Comme les deux garçons habitaient dans la même rue (enfin ils venaient à peine de le découvrir), ils firent le chemin ensemble, se séparèrent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

* * *

Kazemaru, avec sa tante, était partit chez son psychologue. Cet homme l'effrayait, et lui posait des questions qui lui rappelait trop le calvaire qu'il avait dût traverser.

Lorsqu'il ce retrouva devant l'adulte aux cheveux bruns, et que celui-ci avait entamé sa longue série de questions aux quelle il ne répondait jamais, il ce mit à fixer le mur.

Et lorsque l'homme eut finis de parlé et que le silence ce fit entendre, l'orphelin posa une unique question, chose qu'il n'vait jamais fait, du moins chez cet homme:

« Comment est le bonheur? »

* * *

De son côté Gouenji venait d'apprendre une nouvelle qui le sidéra.

Le moment des négociations passé, il était partit dans sa chambre, ce questionnant sur la manière dont il allait l'annoncer à ses amis.

« Depuis que Kazemaru m'as raconter ce qu'il c'est passé, impossible que je le laisse seul.

Mais Papa ne veux pas que je reste. »

Après s'être creusé la tête pendant environ une heure, il jugea bon de ne pas les affoler.

Il les appellerait une fois arrivé. Même si il avait peur des réactions de l'orphelin.

Une semaine après, l'attaquant partait faire ses études de médecine.

Alors qu'il prenait ses valises dans le coffre de sa voiture, elle même garé près de l'aéroport son chauffeur personnel l'aidant, il entendit des pas ce rapprocher.

Un garçon aux longs cheveux bleus le fixait, des larmes menaçant de tomber à chaque instant.

Une justement roula sur sa joue alors qu'il commençait à parler, tout en tremblant:

"Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé?

Le blond ce retourna et regarda l'orphelin d'un air neutre, presque froid.

- Même si je l'avais fait, mon père n'aurait pas accepté que je reste.

Malgré ses paroles cassantes, intérieurement Gouenji était au bord des larmes.

- Est-ce que au moins on te manqueras?

- Je ne peux pas te répondre. Comme je n'ai pas encore vécus la situation, je ne préfère pas te donner de faux espoirs.

Le bleuté était près à pleurer, ses lèvres tremblait et il serrait les poings. Malgré tout, il continua

- Dit moi que tu te souviens de ce moment, quand on étaient au parc tous les deux! Tu te rappelles des sensations que tu as éprouvé ce jour là?

- Oui, je m'en souviens. C'était apaisant, j'ai bien aimé dit il d'un ton plus calme et serein.

- Depuis que ma famille s'est faite tuer, je n'ai jamais pus être en paix, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Mais ce jour ci, tu m'as ouvert les yeux. J'ai enfin réussi à me souvenir de ce qu'était le bonheur. Et ça c'est grâce à toi!

Il pleurait ouvertement, un flot de larmes coulant sur ses fines et douces joues, pour terminer leur route à terre, ce mélangeant à la pluie qui tombait ardemment.

Kazemaru releva ses manches, dévoilant toutes sortes de étaient en voie de guérison, d'autre cicatrisé récemment.

- J'ai arrêté de me faire du mal grâce à toi! Si tu pars, la douleur reviendras, alors je t'en prie, reste!

- Il n'y a pas que moi. Endou et les autres seront aussi là pour t'aider.

- Jamais ne n'arriverai à trouver une autre personne que toi. Je ne sais pas comment, mais tu arrive à calmer ma douleur.

Malgré sa froideur, Gouenji était vraiment touché par ses paroles. Il savait qu'il avait dût faire des efforts inconsidérés pour arrivé à vouloir le retenir. Malgré tous ça, et même si ça lui déchirait le coeur, il devait partir et faire abstraction de ses sentiments.

- Excuse moi je vais être en retard.

Le bleuté écarquilla les yeux, puis les referma.

Alors que l'attaquant partait vers l'aéroport, il entendit des paroles détachés, qui le marquaient plus que les précédentes.

- Si tu pars et que rien ne puisse te faire rester, je te demande une seule et unique faveur. Ne m'oublie pas. Souviens toi de tous ces bons moments. Et si tu peux joindre les autres, pour leurs demander pardon, je t'en serait extrêmement reconnaissant. Adieu, Gouenji Shuuya."

Ichirouta sortit un poignard de sa poche, leva le bras pour le planter dans le cœur. Mais, bizarrement, il ne sentit pas la douleur au niveau de la poitrine, seulement une pression au niveau de son poignet.

Il ouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé, et vit le blond le regarder avec un air désolé.Celui-ci l'enlaça, comme pour lui demander pardon. Le bleuté ce mit à crier, tous en continuant de pleurer.

Il pleurait son désespoir. Tous ce chagrin enfouis au plus profond de son esprit, il le libérait.

Lorsqu'il commença à ce calmer, les deux garçons restèrent enlacer, sans rien ce dire.

Le bleu releva la tête, et leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres. Ce fut Gouenji qui rompit la distance, l'embrassant doucement, et voyant que le plus petit ne le refusait pas, l' baiser simple, dans une atmosphère simple.

Lorsqu'ils ce séparèrent à cause du manque d'air, Gouenji demanda pardon au bleuté. Il lui dit qu'il n'avait pas compris à quel point il était important à ses yeux.

« Mais, co-comment ton père vas réagir? Fit le concerné, reniflant de temps à autre.

- Tu es mon premier patient. Tant que je resterais ici, ta vie ne sera pas en danger. Je lui expliquerai ça, il comprendra que je fait mon travail avant l'heure.

- Désolé.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi voyons »

Et ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, chastement, comme une promesse d'union et de bonheur.

* * *

Kazemaru: C'est quoi ce bordel?

Tasuke: Hum, sur ce coup là, ce n'est pas franchement de ma faute.

Fudou: Elle vas nous faire croire qu'elle ne l'a pas écrit.

Tasuke: Non, j'assume mes idées. Seulement la trame de l'histoire est à cause de mon voyage en Allemagne de l'année dernière.

Hiroto Kiyama: Ha oui, tu en as visité un !

Tasuke: Yep. Alors ni une ni deux, quand je suis rentrée, j'ai commencé à l'écrire. Question de priorité, j'ai d'abord écrit, et après j'ai montré à mes vieux.

Gouenji : On a pas le même sens des priorités alors...


End file.
